Nothing beats Ice Cream when it's hot!
by ethereal collision
Summary: "If you were a boy, I'm sure you would be very popular with the girls!" - That's what I said but...a girl is fine too.
1. When the ball rolls, it rolls!

I sooo love the manga…nyahaha! XD So then...

WARNING: This will be based on Chapter 10 of Volume 3. XD You wouldn't get it if you haven't read that part. OwO

Also, I'll have to apologize about the random title naming. XD Nothing comes to mind at the moment. =)) I'm probably still a little bitter about Mio losing in _the first_ _round_ of Saimoe… I hope Yui avenges…Azu-nyan too! …actually, with teh awesome Hiiragi Kagamin…I'm scared for Azusa. O_O But Kagamin winning again is fine too! 8D

…ahem. XD Sorry for babbling.

So then, notes…hnn…_italicized_ words are usually for thoughts in my works…the ones inside quotation marks are for flashbacks of something though. XD And the ones in between normal sentences are probably just for emphasis. XD I use italic a lot, huh? =))

Disclaimer: Ritsu doesn't belong to me, she's owned by Mio—I mean K-ON! is owned by KyoAni and Kakifly. =))

* * *

**Nothing beats Ice Cream when it's hot!**

She can still feel the swell bump on her head until she reached her home, the maids and servants fussed over it, and her father, who was in Finland at the time, got out of his way just to call and check if his daughter was fine. Despite having such atrocity inflicted upon her, Tsumugi was smiling; she looked as if she wanted it to happen, even. This left the whole Kotobuki household wonder where in the world their beloved ojou-sama go to, and coming back like that, still grinning in delight.

Inside her room, she immediately jumped on bed, behaving in a manner a girl taken out on a wonderful romantic date with her crush would as she kept on giggling to herself, her face happily flushed.

"No one has ever hit me like that…" She hugged her pillow carefully with her left hand, while the other went over to her slightly painful bump from earlier. "Ricchan is so great!" Her eyes sparkled brilliantly.

_I can't wait for summer break to end…_

---

As the hot season went on without incident, so did their vacation. For Ritsu, going back to school never made her feel so happy…so why was she? Aside from the new A/C in their clubroom, and Mugi's cake, was there anything that made her particularly giddy about going to Sakurakou every day? In this case, it must be that her summer vacation was finally _over_. She didn't exactly have a blast all throughout, but she'd be lying if she said that it wasn't fun. Cause it was, in certain ways.

"My wallet feels so light…I wonder if I should shut my mouth for all eternity from now on…" The brunette told herself, smiling lazily at remembering the stuff she did.

"Good morning, Ricchan." A gentle voice broke her moment of self-indulgence.

"Yo, Mugi!" She decided to greet back with great vigor. The classroom was still a bit empty, but her presence lightened the place up.

"How are you?"

Perhaps she was imagining things, but why does Mugi appear so radiant all of a sudden? Her smile added to the impression as she smiled so happily, so peculiarly tender that it was…well, weird. "O-oh, I'm doing good! How about you?!"

_Asking this when we just talked to each other yesterday too…_

"I feel very fine today, thank you for asking." The blonde expressed as she went towards the other girl, grasping her hand vigilantly. "I'm looking forward to be with you today, please take care of me." A smile of pure seriousness reflected in her eyes as she smiled at the other girl.

_She's talking about the club right? RIGHT?! _

"Y-yeah! You bet!" Ritsu had to try her best to not lose face at this point.

For some reason or another, Mugi has been a little too in touch with Ritsu ever since that day she took her to that Dagashi store and the Arcade. She would call a lot and they would talk about things they never do when in the club. All in all, it was a nice and enlightening experience for the both of them. One would even say that they have upped their friendship in some way. The fruits of their bond were now put into action, the way the fair-haired lady treats her now is proof enough.

"Um…eto…?" Ritsu almost squeaked.

Realizing that they've been holding each other's hands for quite a while now, Tsumugi blushed cutely and bashfully let go. She giggled a bit as she went over to her seat.

_Why is she blushing?!_

"Good morning everyone~!" Yui chimed in as she greeted both girls.

"Yoo~!" She greeted in attempts of putting her confusion aside by bringing back her liveliness.

…

It was not like she anticipated it, but the recent oddity of events occurring around her had made her want school hours to be over. Contrary to her claim of being relieved to be back at school previously, a sudden urge of wanting to have a vacation overwhelmed her mind. But of course, her time at school hasn't ended just yet. She still had a club to attend to. At this, Ritsu couldn't help but make a face. She opened the door to her clubroom, only to be greeted by a smiling face of her childhood friend, Akiyama Mio.

"You're here early." She observed, stating the obvious.

"Well, I came up with an idea for our new song." The ebony haired lass announced, looking rather proud.

"Great! Let's see them!" The brown haired girl ran up to the taller lady in enthusiasm.

Up until now, she was never the one to advertise her own work, so even Mio surprised herself at how confident she's become. Watching her friend run through her incomplete lyrics reminded her of the days when Ritsu came to her and ended up helping to have her gain the confidence to be able to read her essay out loud in front of an audience despite how strongly embarrassed she was to do so. No matter how much of a prankster she can be, she was fun to be with. She would learn things she never imagined she'll appreciate and more. It was also thanks to her that she was able to enjoy summer vacation thoroughly this time around too. Although she knew it was on impulse that she did, she was thankful that the girl offered to take her out to have fun on the remaining days of summer break.

"_Fine, fine! I'll take you out on your free days and pick you up after Summer School!" _ Ritsu declared firmly on the other line.

A smile can be seen plastered on the blue eyed girl's face as she held on the phone tighter. "_Really?" _She managed to say.

"_Sure! The plan was to originally hang out with you anyway."_

The way she does things might be extreme at times, and most often, it annoyed her senseless…but that's how Ritsu is, and Mio loved her for that. After all, when it's necessary, the person she first runs to is the genki girl…and somehow, dire things turn out right in the end.

"_Be sure to help me with my summer homework though!"_

…of course there was a catch. It was Tainaka Ritsu she was dealing with.

_She never did ask me anything about it after that though…_

"Mio? Mio!!!"

"Wh-what?" Was her answer after being snapped out of her thoughts.

"Geez, I've been calling you for the last two minutes. …you're not sick, are you?"

"No…"

"Anyway, I've read it…"

The look on the black haired girl's face was expectant, her gesture ushered the short haired lass to go on.

"I'll never understand your taste…" Ritsu finished lamely.

"Ehhh???"

"It was good though! I can really feel the emotion to it!" She added encouragingly.

"You really think so?" Mio's eyes shined as she clasped her fingers together.

"Um…yeah! The way you made it looked like you're in love or something!" She couldn't lie, that's what she really thought when she read the girl's lyrics…it made her back itch too.

"Huh?" _Majority of what I've written are based on you… _Mio would have said, but it suddenly felt very redundant to, and not to mention embarrassing.

"Don't worry, it'll do!" Ritsu grinned and patted her back in gesture of appreciation.

"Yeah…thanks…" Was the bass player's weak reply as she moved several feet away from the tan haired girl, avoiding her continuous patting. Hints of red were faintly shown on her cheeks as she did.

Just then, the rest of the Keion club members started coming in, they seemed to be enjoying a conversation as they entered in gleeful chatter.

"Ah, Ricchan, Mio-chan, you're here already!" Yui happily exclaimed, pointing the two girls.

"Well they are practically the husband and wife when you look at the club in a familial sense…" Azusa commented. "It's to be expected, don't you think?"

"That's right!" The look on the airhead's face was that of a person who has reached the highest point of understanding in her lifetime. "Ricchan is the husband, and Mio-chan is the wife!"

"It certainly looks that way…" The twin tailed girl agreed as she looked at the older girl's sparkling face, distracted by the fact that she too had the tendency to get sidetracked to the littlest of things. "…actually, I thought Mugi-sempai would make a good wife too." And yet she continued…Yui was contagious.

"Hey now…why are you even talking about this? And why am I a husband?" Ritsu interjected, her face looking a bit disgruntled.

"I…I wouldn't mind to be wife—

"I wouldn't mind being Ricchan's wife." Tsumugi confessed.

"Oh…EHHH???" The three questioned in unison.

_Is Mugi serious?_

She didn't actually say hers' that outwardly like Mugi did… So it might just be coincidence that her and the pianist happen to have the same opinion about the matter. It might even be just a joke on her part, who knows. But what was this gut feeling that it wasn't like that? Mio looked at the Kotobuki ojou-sama, not really paying attention at how her eyes glistened when she looked at the caramel haired girl who was still a bit dumbfounded about the things that happened…Yui and Azusa with her on the whole thing.

_...wait, does that mean I really want to be Ritsu's wife?!_

_

* * *

  
_

Putting in a shameless plug, I love Saki's exaggerated mahjong! Rinshan Kaihou~! 8D Hahaha. :3

Now then…done! OwO I finished quite early for something I was planning to work on all night. XD I can't sleep, but I'm not excited for school…and I still think of ways on how I can make a MioxRitsu doujinshi. Pretty diligent, eh? Blame K-ON. =))

This idea came out on a whim, to be quite honest…but there might be a continuation…maybe. What do you guys think? =)


	2. The Ai Ai Gasa experience!

I don't usually do outlines for my stories, but at the rare times that I do; I surprise myself at how random it is. XD These were my thoughts for chapter two in a nutshell (not in particular order)… XD

- Summer rain…mm…

- Cake crumbs are stuck on Ritsu's cheek, Mugi rids of it in her own way. XD

- Seriously, why did Mio tell Yui about Azu-nyan being worried? To have her slapped? Or give some kind of service for Mugi? Or she feels the Yuri vibe going on? 8D

- Mugi becomes jealous. Mio too.

- Ritsu is slow.

- Airheads are scary.

- WHY are K-ON! characters so weak in Saimoe?! They're not 'moe' blobs for nothing!

- Saki rocks my mahjong socks despite making me and a lot of mathematicians cry in disdain with her insane luckhax winnings. XD I've never seen such a lucky character after Harry Potter drank his felix felicis or whatever it was. =))

- Comiket 76 was DEADLY.

- Azu-nyan should win Saimoe.

- Senjougahara Fascination FTW. 8D

- Hah! Azu-nyan beat the crap outta Index!

...hahaha....some of it was random and irrelevant, no? …hahaha, can you sense the madness? XD THIS...is...Pasta! 8DDD

So then, a bit of clearing up…I'm mostly following the manga, so Ritsu's bro is good as gone…I mean…yeah, no Satoshi. 8D Still, I'll be referencing to some parts of the anime at some point. XD

Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one. :3

Note: _Italicized_ words are usually for thoughts in my works…the ones inside quotation marks are for flashbacks of something though. XD And the ones in between normal sentences are probably just for emphasis. XD I use italic a lot, huh? =))

Disclaimer: If I owned K-ON!...a swarm of ants will make your back itch because me and Mio have the same wavelength. XD Also, I love Yuri and will make it clear that Mio and Ritsu are freakin, fuwa fuwa awesome together. =))

* * *

**Nothing beats Ice Cream when it's hot!**

When it comes down to it, nothing normal ever happens when it comes to the Light Music club. But why did it seem like Sawa-chan forcing her and the other—actually, maybe not—members of the club to her cosplaying fetishes feel like it was normal compared to Mugi doting over Ritsu? Sure, the girl was naturally very accommodating to everyone…one corner of her mind however, told her that this was not a thing she would usually do. Not to Ritsu, anyway. Still not touching her tea, Mio lamented on these thoughts, looking loosely inattentive.

"…and then, it actually tasted good! Even Ui said so!" The voice came from Yui, she appeared very enthused narrating her tale.

The name Afternoon Tea Time fitted them very well. As per usual, they went on chatting happily while drinking tea or eating cakes without ever bringing up practice that was supposed to be what they should do. The one she once counted on—Azusa, was soundly defeated by the overall laziness of everyone. The club advisor, albeit forced, was enjoying herself as well…in her own sketchy way.

"…chan? Mio-chan, your tea is getting cold." Mugi supplied, smiling ever so gently.

"E-eh? Oh, right…" Looking a bit hesitant, she took a sip. It was good as any other tea the blonde lady served, and somehow she felt relaxed.

As her eyes wandered to the window, the gloomy and gray look of the clouds represented proof of a definite day for rain. It will not be too alarming if it were to happen any time now, given the scene. And sure enough, a number of liquid drops pelted down, cueing the start of their first summer rain. The keion club member's lively prattle calmed a bit to witness the change of weather.

"Aaalllright! We better start practicing!" Ritsu announced, stretching her arms.

"Yes, let us do that." Azusa smilingly agreed.

Tsumugi and Yui merely nodded, smiling all the same.

In the end, it was all good to have Ritsu become the club leader despite her zany antics. The way she can lead everyone like that was something she admired. She might be the voice of reason, but she can't imagine pulling it off like the brunette can. Mio thought it was a nice setup for both of them, as she can support in the sidelines and have the other girl pilot the whole ensemble. As Azusa cleverly pointed out, a husband and wife in a familial standpoint. It totally made sense.

_So it's not really weird to have me think that Ritsu and I are married or something…I mean, we're not, but you get the idea…_

…_wait, who am I explaining this to again?!_

Unbeknownst to Mio, her face started showing a bright shade of red. Yui was quick to notice this.

"Mio-chan, are you alright?" She asked in concern. "Your face is all rosy. A fever?"

At this, the other girls began approaching her, all looking genuinely concerned. Tsumugi extended a hand to her forehead to check if she was fine. Immobilized by the attention she silently watched the blonde's face become relieved as she pulled back her arm, reassuring that it wasn't anything serious to the rest of them. Yes, of course it wasn't serious. Why would it be when she's only blushing over her childhood friend?

…_huh? WHAT?_

"Oh, I know! You didn't bring an umbrella, right?" Ritsu spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

Associating a blushing face to something like forgetting your umbrella was something only Ritsu and perhaps maybe Yui would do, she thought to herself. But she was right; she didn't have an umbrella with her. The clouds were obvious since earlier, but she happened to neglect this. The caramel haired girl was partly to blame for all of this. "Y-yeah…sorta…" She managed to say.

"Ah, good thing I brought mine, you can use it later." The girl offered.

"Eh…what about you?" _Don't tell me we'll share it…_

"Oh, don't worry; I surprisingly have a raincoat stuffed in my locker for some reason…" She affirmed sheepishly.

"Wow, that's some preparation, sempai. You really got ready for it, huh?" Azusa commented in amusement.

"Ah, I thought it'd be some kind of replacement in case I didn't bring an umbrella…haha…"

"…anou, Ricchan, please hold still." Tsumugi began, moving closer to the person in question.

"Eh?" Was all the drummer could say as the golden-haired lass started touching the corners of her mouth, seemingly taking off something that was there.

"Cake crumbs." She smiled, taking the little pieces in her mouth. "There were a lot of them."

Azusa, Yui, and Mio had their jaws drop slightly at how the events took place. It was not every day that they see the mild-mannered Tsumugi do something so…bold. If lack of a better term. Ritsu, on the other hand had an obvious dumbstruck look on her face, paired with a furious blush that rivaled a tomato. Sawa-chan, who was still surprisingly there, snickered in amusement as she carefully took a bite of her own cake.

"Um…thanks Mugi." She said meekly; a hangdog smile was plastered on her still red face.

"Oh no, it's a pleasure Ricchan." She explained, leaning her face closer to the other girl. Her facial color apparently matching the former, as a crooked but sincere smile was shown.

"I'm lucky then!" The tan haired girl claimed as she placed both her hands on Mugi's shoulders, in attempts of diffusing the odd mood around them. "A-anyway, let's start practicing! Ne?"

"Un!"

"…ne, what was that just now…?" Yui daftly whispered to the twin-tailed girl beside her.

"E-eh?!" Azusa blurted out in question.

"Well, you know…Mugi-chan looked so happy…"

"S-sempai! Not too loud!"

"Demo, demo…she is, right?"

"I…I don't know!"

"Her eyes shined like diamonds! Like in those shoujo manga!"

"Yui-sempai, please calm down…" There was a sweatdrop.

"Oh! Does Mugi-chan like Ricchan?!" She pressed.

"Why are you asking me?!"

For a series of whispers, Mio heard them clearly. In what seemed like an improbability, Yui might actually be right on this one. As to proof, she doesn't have the right amount yet… But she was sure that Mugi certainly treats Ritsu differently now. The interactions between them are a lot more…sweeter…and probably romantic. The way they keep getting flustered just looking at one another was something she couldn't let slip. It had her thinking for weeks now.

_Why am I so worked up on this?!_

"Mugi-chan did say she doesn't mind being Ricchan's wife…" The brown-haired girl continued to loudly whisper with Azusa, picking up her guitar as she spoke.

_Airheads are scary…_

…

Maybe it was because the rhythm went too well when they jammed to their new song, or maybe it was Ritsu who didn't rush playing, or Yui not getting herself tangled in the strings…whatever the reason, band practiced ended rather fast. The rain poured harder than usual as the five girls started packing their things up to leave for school.

"It's really pouring down…" Azusa observed, looking a bit solicitous.

"You don't have an umbrella, Azu-nyan?" Yui asked.

"I did bring it, but I don't think—

"Daijoubu~ daijoubu~, we can always share in our big and cozy Ai Ai Gasa!"

"…huh…wait, 'our'? Ai Ai Gasa?!"

"Totally fits us, right?" Yui's gave the little lass a tight hug as her eyes lightheartedly twinkled.

"W-what are you saying, sempai?!" The twin tail haired girl couldn't contain the blush on her face as she tried to wobble off her grasp.

Ritsu grinned at the scene before her, Yui always managed to bring out the cutest in Azusa. "Oi, oi, give her a break, won't you?" She thoughtfully suggested.

"That's so uncharacteristic for you, Ricchan." Came back a retort.

"What'd you say, you little…"

"Kyaa~!"

"Always silly, those two." Mio told Azusa as both giggled at the two girls who started chasing each other playfully around the locker stands.

"It must have been tough on you, sempai. Ritsu-sempai especially." The girl bluntly remarked.

"I guess you get used to it…I mean, they're not all that bad. That includes Ritsu of course."

"You really are good friends, huh?"

Her ebony locks bounced slightly as she chuckled. "I suppose you can say that."

_Of course. What else could we be…?_

Watching them good-naturedly run after each other like that should normally ignite Tsumugi's fascination for 'girls bonding' and the like. But something bothered her, the feeling wasn't right. Instead of her usual delight, her heart raced for a different thing. Her anxiety was not the same as it was before. Because somehow, seeing Ricchan playing with the others made her feel scared and miserable. The revelation of these terrible thoughts reflected on her face.

"Mugi?" It was Ritsu who called out. Her face warmed a bit after hearing it. "C'mon, we're going!"

"Y-yes!" She readied her umbrella as she caught up to them to the gates.

"Let's go!" Yui began, marching off with her umbrella in one hand.

"Careful, sempai!" Azusa warned. Her free hand was ready to support the taller girl if ever something happens.

The rain did not waste any time stopping, as it only continued to pour down like a broken faucet. The girls struggled keeping themselves dry as the wind was starting to pick up as well.

"Wow, is this a storm?" Mio asked in wonder, her friend's umbrella was reliably big that she managed to keep most of herself dry.

"Hang on to me, Azu-nyan! You might get blown away!" The guitarist said in a serious tone, Gitah in one hand.

"…what are you saying? It's just raining…" The other girl deadpanned.

"Gahh!" A shriek was heard after a vehicle passed by them. It evidently came from Ritsu who was now soaked in water.

"What are you doing?!" The raven haired lass was the first one to react. She went over to her in a mixture of worry and exasperation.

"B-but the car passed and…" Before she could continue, Tsumugi started wiping her face.

"Are you cold? Should we share my umbrella?"

"I'm fine, that car just splashed some water on me…"

"W-we can stay close to each other so that we can share it!!?" Her tone of voiced wavered in the end when she realized what she just said.

"U-um…you're fine with that?" Was Ritsu's embarrassed reply. "I-I mean, we'll have to practically hug under it to actually fit…"

"Yes I don't mind it at all!!?" A beet red blush invaded the entirety of her face.

She knew Mugi was cute, but there was something about her now that made her even cuter, that's what Ritsu initially thought. She was fine, really. The reason why she got wet was because she wasn't wearing her coat and hood properly. So the fact that she went to these kinds of extents just to help her was really sweet. Taking off her hood, the short haired girl huddled up near the pianist, closing the once big gap between them. Yui and Azusa looked at both of them under their respective umbrellas, grinning at how well-rounded their relationship has become these past few weeks. While Mio stood there, not really knowing what to say. She unconsciously clutched the umbrella handle tightly after seeing the blonde put an arm around Ritsu's.

"Eh?" Ritsu wondered aloud, looking quite alarmed.

"It's better this way, don't you think?" The girl answered, pulling her closer.

"U-um yeah…I guess…"

It was only the rain that made any sound to the otherwise quiet quintet as they walked their way to the fork road to their homes. Occasionally, Mio would unknowingly glance behind her to see how Ritsu is with Mugi, Yui would silently and blankly look at their exchange as Azusa follows her eyes in an effort of trying to understand the situation better. Although she would wonder sometimes, she felt that there was more to her sempai's nutty behavior, and it was proven again and again today. Soon as any of them have noticed, the path where they part ways was nearing.

"Oh, I'd best to head on this route. It's closer to home." Tsumugi announced, holding onto Ritsu's arm tighter, debating to herself if she should speak again and invite her over.

"Right. We'll be going this way then." The clueless lass replied immediately, wearing the hood of her raincoat back on and parted from her.

"Bai-bai, Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan." Yui waved cheerfully. Azusa, after bidding her own farewell ran up to the older girl.

"See you!"

After murmuring their respective goodbyes to each other, the keion club members dispersed. At this, Mio started walking hastily, oddly appearing to be running away from something. Ritsu took note of this and started matching her speed, asking her to slow down and wait for her in the process.

"You in a hurry?" She puffed, the rain made a mess of her breath and footwork.

"No." Was the automatic answer.

"You're walking too fast."

"I always walk fast."

The conversation abruptly ended there as the two ladies walked side by side in silence, both their eyes fixed elsewhere.

"Hey Mi—

"Say, Ritsu…"

"Y-what?"

"Come over and sleep at my place. It's been a while."

"Oh, why not?" Although the sudden invitation confused her, she still smiled. It has indeed been a while.

The sound of raindrops calmed as they ambled slowly through the sidewalk, stillness overwhelming them once more. If any of the girls were to see them right now, they'd be really surprised. Their award-worthy role as the tsukommi-boke pair is the norm when it came to the club. But now that it's just the two of them, there's this impenetrable wall that keeps them off. But that was probably because of the rain and the peculiar occurrences happening around them that made them lose their comedic urges…at least, that's what Ritsu would like to think.

"I still haven't thanked you for lending me your umbrella, you know."

"Aw, leave it! It's fine!"

The dark haired lady had her face tilted upwards, away from the other girl's view to hide the bizarre red hue on her face. "We-well, it's kind of unfair that I'm the only one using this…and you know, it's pretty big…"

"Ah, yeah. I really wanted a big one. I wanted to try something I saw on TV."

"What?"

"You know when the wind's really strong, and you get blown away? Isn't that awesome?!"

"NO." Mio opposed, her reaction horrified. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"It's better than Yui's Ai Ai Gasa, for sure." Ritsu reasoned.

"…I liked it."

"Eh, seriously?"

"A-anyway, let's just share the umbrella. I don't want to be mistaken for someone waiting for the wind to blow me away." She stalled, surprised at how she handled her topic change.

"Oh okay…" Ritsu shrugged an answer as she moved next to her.

Whether it was obvious or not, Mio could feel the corners of her mouth curve to a smile.

* * *

Azu-nyan won her bracket! YES, YES, YES! I hope she continues with this streak…

For those wondering what the hell Ai Ai Gasa is, it means sharing an umbrella. But since Ai also means love in Japanese, it can also mean Love Love Umbrella. This is mostly used on couples who share one umbrella; it gives off a romantic feel, apparently. ^^ I'm sure you guys have seen at least some of these instances in anime where the girl writes her name and her crush's name under an umbrella, usually with a heart or two. That's basically where I got the idea. 8D

So then, thanks for sticking around. To continue or not to continue…? You guys be the judge. ^^;;;


	3. Ricchan makeover and srsbsns rivalry!

Ever read a manga where the girl is this close to win the affections of her loved one…but then the mangaka decides it's still too early for that so he/she makes some kind of drama to troll the readers? I'm sure I did! And it's not just one manga! There's three! And more! Urgh…

But as much as I hate that, hurrying the events up would only make the manga end faster. And I don't want that! =A= My point in saying this so suddenly? …none…I'm ranting again…GAHHH.

My thoughts for this chapter...

Of course being summer, Tanabata wasn't missed.

I hope it wouldn't rain so that Orihime and Hikouboshi would meet.

Put up your wishes, everyone!

…will I put in a LOT of MioxRitsu goodness or will I make it wild—er, mild…?

I will borrow Kimi no Shiranai monogatari's lyrics because Bakemonogatari is that awesome.

NOTE: With that said, I noticed that in the first chapter, I said something about Mio being 'done' with her lyrics for their new song. Actually, she's not…^^;; So I wonder what in the world got to my mind at that time…anyways, fixed that part and hopefully I'm not confusing you. XD

_Mr. Urahara_ – If you're still reading this fic, you missed Animelo…? Awww! …I didn't. 8DDD Nana and Yukarin were there (NanoFate, anyone? XD) and so is lovely Minorin~! Heh, I personally took extreme concentration on Mind as Judgement performance and the nevaaa ending Happy Material. =)) Weird tastes, I know. XD

As for Saki, well…I don't really compare her to him…or _Akagi _for that matter. XD Akagi plays with his life by gambling through mahjong, it was all srsbsns on the table while Saki just joined School Tournaments looking for fun in the game as she gets to her wish of reuniting with her sis. XD To top it all, I just find it amusing that they played more on "OMG, she's a hax!" than the wit that should more or less dominate luck. 8DDD

Talking Saimoe, I still stand on my rooting for K-ON characters. XD …well, maybe just Azu-nyan. =))

-After the event-

Crap…she lost. ;_; Oh well, back to cardboard chewing…

…and onto the story! _

Disclaimer: K-ON! is owned by Kakifly and KyoAni. _Kimi no Shiranai monogatari _is from the anime Bakemonogatari which is owned by SHAFT and Nisoisin (whatever that's spelled) and the song was performed by Supercell feat Nagi with the lyrics written by Ryo. …erm, so yeah. I don't own any of these awesome stuff.

* * *

**Nothing beats Ice Cream when it's hot!**

Halfheartedly critiqued by Ritsu the other day, she tried squinting out words that did not exhibit an itching effect—or so her bubbly friend would like to call her lyrics. Spinning her pen in contemplation, the white sheet before her appeared to be some kind of ominous thing to stare at. Truthfully, she was not in best of moods to be working on such expressive activity, but having done most of her work so quickly made her approach the idea of finishing their new songs with the same efficiency.

"No good…" Mio lowered her head and rested her chin on the paper she was writing on. "I can't get anything."

Lifting her head up a bit, she eyed her slightly opened window. The stars weren't anywhere in sight as the rain continued to shower down. The night was darker than usual, gloomy-looking clouds completely covered the small but radiant stars she used to see when looking out the glass frames.

She momentary closed eyes and started envisioning the view of what she remembered of those wonderful crystals displayed above. Her lips curved into a smile, seemingly recalling something.

"_Hey Mio! Look! Altair, Deneb and Vega!" An excited Ritsu pointed out recklessly despite wearing a yukata._

"_The Summer Triangle…yes, I know." The latter answered as she tried to keep up with her lively companion and at the same time admiring the view of the sky._

_True to her word of taking her long haired friend out on her free time, Mio found herself brought to a nearby festival celebrating Tanabata. It was a first, since all she ever did on this day was stay at home and look up at the stars, cheering over the meeting of Hikouboshi and Orihime. It was a bit embarrassing since she was wearing a yukata with so many people, but Ritsu lifted that a little by wearing a matching one with her. _

Her head shot up in enlightenment. "That's it!"

"**Those are Deneb, Altair and Vega."  
**

**You pointed out the Summer Triangle.  
**

**I remembered that and looked at the sky.**

"_Good thing it didn't rain, huh?" _

"_Yeah…otherwise, Hikouboshi and Orihime wouldn't meet this year."_

"_So they already did?"_

"_I believe so."_

**Finally, I found you, Vega,**

**But where are you, Altair?  
**

**If it goes on like this, she'll be all alone.**

"…_their love is pretty amazing, huh? To able to stand waiting year after year just to meet each other for this day—I think it's pretty neat."_

"…_you say some sensible things sometimes, huh?" The taller girl commented, her tone almost mocking._

"_Hey! Who do you think I am! Even an airhead could say stuff like that!" The shorter one defended, pretending to look hurt at the other girl's attempt at making fun of her._

"_Can you imagine Yui saying that?"_

"_Uh…I doubt it."_

"_Exactly. …and you're admitting you're an airhead?"_

"_Ahh! Change topic!"_

_Mio couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a pouting and sulking Ritsu. She usually got her way with teasing her, so it was fun to have all those back at her. _

"**Sometimes you say good things."  
**

**Everyone said that and laughed.**

**We walked on the street with no light,**

**Frolicking like fools**

She looked at her paper passively, they were good, but she somehow felt like she was only writing fragments—inconsistently, if she might add. "Haa…I guess…that's it for now…" She murmured, putting her pen down to stretch her arms. She darted her eyes on the wall where her odd-looking wall clock hung. Now that she thought about it, why was she still using that thing? It was the one Ritsu gave her for her birthday when they were ten…the shape was similar to that of a manju that bore a despicable image of a blond witch with a black and white color scheme grinning funnily, the words YUKKURI SHITTEITE NE was engraved nicely below it. She was told to have weird tastes, but wasn't her friend just as worse? Sighing, she read the time on the clock. The hour hand was pointing at 1, half past midnight. She should sleep soon.

It was then when she noticed her phone vibrating on her bed…who would mail her at this time of night?

_**I think the rain will go on until tomorrow.**_

_**You should sleep. See ya. **__**ｵ**__**(**__**･ｪ･**__**)**__**ﾔ**__**(**__**･ｪ**__**-)**__**ｽ**__**(-**__**ｪ･**__**)**__**ﾐ**__**(-**__**ｪ**__**-)**__**｡**__**o**__**Zzz**__**…**_

She flipped her phone to a close and creased an eyebrow. _Figures. _Of course Ritsu was the only person who would think of distracting her in the middle of the night—with a silly message to boot. If it was about her forgetting her umbrella, she needn't worry reminding. That was a one-time slip on her part, it wouldn't happen again. More importantly, what was _she _doing up so late?

Wanting an answer, she flicked her phone open; she ran a finger to push the speed dial button. A name labeled 'Baka' was being connected to her receiver.

"You're still awake?" The voice on the other line asked.

"I was working on the lyrics." She plainly replied.

"How's it coming along?"

"Well…I'm trying my best not to make you complain about it."

"What? When did I complain?"

"All the time, genius!"

"Hey, hey, the last time I gave a thought about your lyrics, I only said you write like you're in love or something!"

Mio was momentarily silenced. "…do I really?"

"Well…yeah." There was another pause. "Are you?"

She figured changing the subject was a good choice for this moment. "Wh-why are you still awake?!"

"E-eh? …um, I just…you know…did my homework…"

"You WHAT?!"

"…I knew you'd react like that…"

"W-well, it's pretty surprising…what possessed you to—

"Mugi helped. Who would've thought she was the type to reprimand like a mother?"

For whatever reason, Ritsu's quick response disinterested her. "…oh."

"Anyway, it's pretty late. See you tomorrow."

A few seconds after the click that ended their call, she slumped on her bed almost immediately—the tiredness finally got to her. She stared at the ceiling for a while, contemplating. It was a bit troubling that she suddenly felt her chest tighten after hearing Mugi was involved in the matter. Shouldn't she be relieved that the girl can persuade Ritsu to actually take her studies seriously? What was this vague feeling of distress within her? A lot other questions ran rampantly around her head. Were they active in communicating through mail? Did the blonde ojou-sama went out of her way and came over just to help? Wasn't she the only one who the drummer ran to when it came to things like homework? She never did homework diligently anyway, so why now? _Why Mugi?_

She shut her eyes firmly before placing an arm to cover her weary eyes.

"What's wrong with me…?"

...

"Ritsu-sempai, are you growing your hair? It's longer now." Azusa asked as she sipped her tea.

"Oh?" Ritsu hummed, placing a conscious hand on her hair. "…does it look bad?"

"Not at all!" Her face turned thoughtful. "I think it would look even better with your bangs down."

"Uh, you think?"

"Why are you still wearing a headband anyway, sempai?"

"Eh…a force of habit, I guess?"

"It would be a treat to see your hair down once in a while…"

"It sounds funny coming from you, Azusa…"

"Eh?! What do you mean?"

"I'll start growing my hair from now on!" Yui abruptly announced, holding up a fist.

"…er, why's that?"

"So Azu-nyan would praise me too!" She explained, smiling sheepishly at her twin-tailed kouhai.

"You're saying embarrassing things again…"

Frowning a bit, she approached Azusa, a hug imminent with every step. "Ehhhh, you give Ricchan too much credit…"

"And you're_ too_ _close_!" The shorter girl complained, pushing her clingy upperclassman away.

Ritsu smiled a bit as she watched their comical antics; it was becoming a norm lately. Reaching out for her cup, a strange feeling that something was out of place concerned her—just then, she saw the tea overflowing.

"Mugi…? You're over pouring…"

"Eh?!" In reflex, she withdrew the teapot and blushed madly. She was too focused on Yui and Azusa's bonding.

"U-um, it's okay. I'll go get something to clean this up…"

"N-no! I'll do it Ricchan! Stay still!"

"Okay…"

With a panicked Tsumugi in sight, it was smart to assume that something will possibly go wrong. So as she brought over a small water container and a clean, piece of clothing, she lost her footing and splashed every single drop on poor Ritsu. Mortified, the golden haired lass recited a mouthful of apologies, successfully gaining the attention of Yui and Azusa who were engaged in a one-sided display of affection. Both gaped at the now soaking club president while the pianist ran around helplessly for a towel she could use to dry her friend.

Unable to stand watching the girl waste energy over something accidental, Ritsu stood up and placed a hand on Tsumugi's shoulder. "Calm down Mugi. I'm fine."

"…y-yes. I'm sorry."

"A wet look suits you, Ricchan." Yui randomly blurted out.

"Yui-_san_, what are you saying?" Ritsu asked, her face had a look of dismay.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't change now, sempai…" Azusa thoughtfully reminded.

"Eh…I didn't bring a spare of clothing…"

"That's when I come in!"

Looking at where the voice came from, the three girls saw an auburn haired woman in her early twenties; pulling out a set of clothes—_cosplay clothes_.

"Ah, Sawa-chan…WAIT…You were here?!"

"How rude. I was here from the beginning!"

…

Ridden with guilt over her negative thinking of her friends last night, Mio wasn't able to concentrate in class. Jotting down notes was the least of her concerns, as she would always find herself staring at the back of Ritsu's head, or secretly glancing over at Tsumugi's direction. Why she did that exactly, was a mystery she wanted answered.

The rain was still there, just as she was told yesterday. She happened to neglect that aspect though, as she was too engrossed in reflecting that it was a good thing her deadpanned expression managed to disguise her inattentiveness throughout the day without giving a hint to anyone concerned—expect for perhaps Nodoka—otherwise, she'd become the center of attention. She shuddered at the thought.

"…I better head to the clubroom now."

After several flights of stairs, a series of delightful giggling and squealing graced her ears. She was nearing the music room now. From the sounds of it, they weren't practicing at all. Moreover, the distinctive chuckling of Azusa played a big part. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she gently turned the knob open.

"Wow, Ricchan…who would've thought…"

"Shut up, Sawa-chan! I didn't want this in the f—

"…wha…what are you guys doing…?"

"Ah." The girls chorused at the sight of their last missing member. By no means was it an expression of greeting as they seemed preoccupied in their current activity. Essentially, the scenery was what you'd expect from the lax Light Music club; there was a devious-looking Sawako, a sparkly eyed Tsumugi and Yui, who followed the flow regardless of the situation. They were all rounded up around Azusa, who was not acting like the usual. She refused to show her face while her hand guiltily held on to a one-sided ponytail sported by none other than Ritsu—who by the way, was wearing black, frilly Victorian dress. Mio couldn't believe what she was seeing. And her silence was contagious.

Deciding the awkward stillness did not sit too well with them, she opted to break the ice. "Th-this is…! I can explain, Mio-sempai!"

All eyes fell on Azusa, like a spotlight to the main star.

"Earlier, Mugi-sempai accidentally splashed water on Ritsu-sempai, and she didn't have anything to wear, so Sawako-sensei suggested that she should wear this for the meantime…" She began to explain, pointing the embarrassing outfit her amber eyed sempai wore. "…and then, we all got caught up in playing with her hair, so…and then you came in…"

"Ricchan was so against it, we had to force her…" Yui added, her face resembling someone who had her candy taken away from her.

"Don't you think it suits her?" Tsumugi inquired, clasping her hands together.

"I made it. So naturally, it suits her." Sawako interjected, giving off a shiny glint with her specs.

"HEY! Don't I have a say in this?!" Ritsu whined, her rash movements totally mismatched with the chic clothing.

"Hnn? Nope. And don't try to take it off."

"What're you saying?! How can I play the drums with these…"

"You can always change into that nurse attire…"

"That's even worse!"

"Ehehehe, sensei is a genius…"

"Mugi-sempai, is that a camera?!"

Normally, Mio would've shrugged such an episode of nonsensicality and drink tea to calm her nerves. Today was somehow different. And it was probably because she's never seen Ritsu so…_girly_.

…_and cute. Wait, WHAT…?_

"Don't take the uncharacteristic prettiness away, Ricchan!"

"…I've been meaning to ask, _Yui-san_, are you trying to pick a fight?"

Tsumugi would've continued to gawk, but her attention was somehow stolen by the bassist's silent gaze—towards _her _Ricchan. The way she looked was not something to be passed off as shock or bewilderment, it was leaning more to fascination and awe as far as she can tell. Her club mates' banter aside, Mio-chan's aura was the most notable detail within her perceptive senses. Of course she knew better than to lament over the obvious possibility that her raven haired friend might like the very same person of her interest, but contrary to her insistence that it was nothing to be bothered about, her heart betrayed her. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"Ahhh! I've been distracted long enough! When are we going to practice?!" Azusa questioned exasperatedly.

Ritsu took no effort to hide her disgruntled expression. "If you let me wear something not so outrageous, then perhaps we can…and please give my headband back."

"Wait, Azusa!" Sawako dramatically stalled. "Let her wear this kitsune-mimi headband instead!"

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Yui enthusiastically volunteered, raising her hands repeatedly.

"Like I'll let you!"

"C'moooon~ you'll look extra cute with it! Mio-chan agrees, right?"

Mio had to struggle with her breath when the guitarist suddenly gave the attention on her. "Wh-what?"

"What do you think of Ricchan?" The question was oddly worded that she couldn't help but blush.

"Of course she's holding back laughter. I look _ridiculous_." She immediately dismissed, landing a disproving look at her over-laced getup. "You tell 'em, Mio."

"…it's cute…I like it…"

"What? Could you repeat that?"

"I said—

Just as she was about to say it, the door opened to reveal a bored looking Nodoka. Apparently, it wasn't the usual slip-up from their self-proclaimed buchou that she came over; she only needed Sawako's approval for their activities for the upcoming School Festival. Accomplishing that, she took notice of Ritsu's transformation. Her face had a mixture of amusement and surprise since she always saw the chestnut haired girl to be the most boyish out of all of them. Accordingly, the bespectacled teen did not miss out on commenting about it, just like everybody else—save for one. They've all forgotten the issue of Mio's thoughts about the matter, thankfully. Her childhood friend would more or less poke fun at it at some point in the future anyway, so she didn't need to know.

"Well then, I should go now."

"Let's hang out again sometime, Nodoka-chan!"

"Sure. You're treating me this time."

"Okay!"

"Oh…Mio, I'll lend you my notes later on if you need it."

"Th-thanks." _She really did notice my funny behavior earlier…_

Watching that little exchange, something clicked within Tsumugi.

_That's it!_

_

* * *

_

I skipped the sleepover! _ Was that a good choice? And sorry for this epic delay, a lot of things managed to entice and kick me at the same time. =))

Anywho, aren't you glad that K-ON! has a season 2? In April, no less! XD I'm so excited~.

A shout-out to anyone who's watching/reading Baka to test to Shoukanjuu; HIDEYOSHI IS THE BEST TRAP EVER. Rawr. =)) Also, I'm so happy Girl Friends had an update today! I was seriously suffering from withdrawals over it…damn you, Morinagatroll! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time! …maybe. =P


End file.
